ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eichi Tenshouin/@comment-39463502-20200109205415
hi eichi! happy birthday! i don’t know where to start, i’m probably gonna have to rewrite this a bunch of times. i also want to apologize, i don’t know how to write and even if i did i couldn’t put into words what i want to express. i just wanted to start with thank you so much? for just being you? i’m so glad i got to know you, when i first got into the game you shortly became my favorite but the more i got to know you, the more i started to love you. i know it’s easy to make assumptions about you, but again the more i got to understand you, the more i thought, wow this IS the best boy... you’re such a beautiful character, like i can’t even begin to express? you’ve worked so hard in order to achieve your dream, and i’m just so? proud of you? you’ve grown so much, im just so happy you love your unit mates, and have friends that care about you instead of you being isolated only left with the people that wanted to use you, you really deserve being surrounded by people that care about you. the fact that you’re able to chase your dream, and have people to help you and support you along the way just makes me so happy! i really wish that you would believe in yourself more, that people want to be your friend not just to use you, because you are an amazing person and you worth way more than just your family name. i don’t know how to put it into words, but i’m so glad you are where you are now. i’m just so proud of you! despite you being an anime boy™️ you’ve done so much for me? you make me so happy, and you’ve helped me get through so much. even though most of the time i can’t even listen to any of fine’s music or watch the anime because you’re overwhelming but you know! just looking at pictures of you or reading about you just makes me super happy! i love you so much, words cannot describe. not to sound cheesy nd cringe... no matter what, you never fail to cheer me up. even when i was losing sleep and stressing out over ranking for the first time, i still was very happy to see you! i’ve only been into enstars short of a year, and you’ve became my favorite character, ever? congrats you stole my heart? whenever i’m feeling bad, you always make me feel better. you’re just a certain light in my life i can’t really explain it? no matter how much happy ele torturers me i can’t stay away , you’re just irreplaceable. thank you for always being there for me, you’ve really shaped up my life to be more bright and happy. i’m sorry for how poorly this is written i have a lot to say and i can’t put it into words well, but i still want to write lovemail to you especially on your birthday. i could probably say more , but it would probably be too personal, and i’ve already embarrassed myself enough? i just wanted to say (again), thank you so much for being such a beautiful boy . happy birthday eichi, you deserve the best nd even more . there’s no way i could thank you for what you’ve done for me, but i muah love you so much. thank you so much for making my life so much brighter, my angel. happy birthday eichi! i forever wish you the greatest. also thank u baby, i pulled in your bday box (even though i need to be pulling in the 3rd ani gacha BUT i know i would super regret not scouting) and you brought home subaru’s boutique 5*s, your dance floor 4* (which is the dream 4*), izumi’s model 4*, and three 3*s of you i REALLY wanted. (it sounds dumb but i only had 2 of your gacha 3*s...) so thank you so so much! i already have all of your gacha 5*s and i really needed a vocal 5* so thank you so much baby!! happy birthday again!